elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
John Jameson
Commander John Jameson was a famed independent pilot who lived during the 3100s, and whose achievements would inspire generations of future pilots. A descendant of the equally-renowned Commander Peter Jameson and the great-grandfather of Engineer Lori Jameson of the Jameson family, John was an accomplished explorer and combat pilot who went missing during the first Thargoid conflict. The crash site of his ship was eventually discovered in late 3303. History During the first war against the Thargoids (3125-3151), CMDR Jameson was recruited by the Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm to deploy the mycoid bioweapon against the aliens in a bid to decisively end the conflict. His ship, a Cobra MkIII of the era with the ID "JJ-386", was outfitted for the mission at the INRA base Taylor Keep in the 12 Trianguli system./r/EliteDangerous: I've just found a new INRA Base (Taylor Keep) in 12 Trianguli 1 A. Jameson departed the base believing the weapon he would deploy would only disable the Thargoids' hyperdrives./r/EliteDangerous: CMDR JAMESON COBRA MK3 FOUND!! Jameson encountered a Thargoid "hive ship" which he would target with the weapon: "Threaded my way past their perimeter, masked my heat signature so I could get close to the superstructure. I tell you... I'd never seen a hive ship up close before. I doubt many people have. It was amazing, kiddo. Beautiful, really. Makes you realize just how smart they are, how advanced." After successfully launching the mycoid-armed missiles at the Thargoid ship and making his escape, Jameson was horrified to learn from his sensors that the weapon did much more than disable the hyperdrive systems of the enemy vessel, and was in fact inflicting extreme damage to the entire ship and killing or severely injuring the Thargoids on board. Unfortunately for Jameson, INRA had installed a program that shut down his ship's systems to ensure that he did not return from his mission. With his ship locked on a collision course with the planet HIP 12099 1 B, Jameson recorded one final log for his son. CMDR Jameson's fate remained a mystery for decades. The crash site of his Cobra was finally located by CMDR Robbie Junior on November 25, 3303, at the coordinates -54.3, -50.3 on HIP 12099 1 B. Notably, there is no body visible through the cockpit canopy, and questions remain as to who set up the beacons around the ship. A terrorist organisation calling itself the League of Reparation began assassinating various descendants of INRA personnel in the 3300s. They started leaving behind the words "For Jameson" at the scenes of their crimes shortly after the discovery of CMDR Jameson's ship, but did not come to the attention of authorities until the assassination of Senator Nestor Cartesius on April 20, 3304. A tri-superpower taskforce set up to investigate the League declared the organisation dismantled on July 27, 3304, following the arrest or elimination of all of its members, including its founder and chief coordinator Riri McAllister. During interrogation, McAllister voluntarily revealed the details of the League's creation and operation, explaining that she had built the League to avenge CMDR Jameson's betrayal and death at the hands of INRA because she believed herself to be a direct descendant of CMDR Jameson. McAllister's ancestry claims could not be verified as she was registered as an orphan of unknown lineage, and Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt asserted that her beliefs were suspected to be either a long-held delusion or a product of a psychological disorder.GalNet: League of Reparation Eliminated Trivia * Jameson is the surname of the playable character in the first, second, and third ''Elite'' games. The playable protagonist of the first Elite game is CMDR Jameson. Jameson stopped the first war with the Thargoids and unknowingly committed genocide against them. After that no-one had contact or sightings with the Thargoids for a long time. * The Cobra Mk. III was the only ship players could fly in the first Elite game. The default commander name was "Jameson", no first name included. In the second game, Frontier: Elite II, players inherited an Eagle Mk. I from their grandfather, Peter Jameson.Frontier: Elite II Manual The FE2 manual contains a letter from Sue Cripple & Sneer Solicitors addressed to the player, J. Jameson Jnr. This is not canon in Elite: Dangerous, but indicates Peter Jameson is the father of (potentially) John Jameson, who is in turn the father of the FE2 character. Videos File:Witchspace_-_Elite_Dangerous_The_Jameson_Crash_Site File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Jameson Gallery File:John Jameson's Cobra MkIII.png|Jameson's final resting place John-Jameson-Crashed-Cobra.png|John Jameson Crashed Cobra File:John Jameson's Cobra MkIII scan.png|Analysis of Jameson's ship John-Jameson-Log-Hive-Ship-Superstructure.png|John Jameson Log mentions hive ship superstructure References Category:Characters